She gave me a miracle
by EvilTookMyHeart72
Summary: Hemealia, a young girl of 14 was created by the cabal. her powers, stronger than anything. she prays for the day she can escape the god awful place. and then Helen Magnus and her team come along and are the anwser to her problem. she learns to love and be loved by people she later calls family.


_**Just to give everyone some background on this, ashley did die but the cabal was never destroyed, only Dana and a few cabal members were killed and a new leader to the cabal stepped up,**_

I sit in a cold cell that only contained a desk, a few books, a dresser, and a small mirror. I got up to go look into the mirror, when I look I see my own blue-green glowing eyes staring back at me. Yes glowing eyes, I am unique, one of a kind. These people that hold me here once told me I was created by technology not by birth. I was made for a purpose. One I have little knowledge of. What I do know is that I have unique powers, ones that I could not come in contact with till I was twelve, ones that these people keeps at bay with daily shots and pills. They sometimes create flashbacks and I have no way of stopping them. One of my latest flashbacks was when I was six. I had asked the head scientist Maria what had happened to my mother.

2003

"_i was running down the halls, laughing and looking back ever so often seeing that Maria was trailing behind with an annoyed expression on her face. So I walked up to her, looking up with my my big eyes. " Ms. Maria, are you mad at me?"i had asked. And maria replied " no hemealia I am not mad at you, you just annoy me with your childish ways.". "im sorry Ms. Maria ill be good I promise, just please dont be mad at me, im very sorry." I told her my eyes watering and bottom lip quivering. " good child now come along its time for you to get back to your chambers". Maria pushed me forward towards another hallway leading to my room. After walking down a few corridors we finally came across mine. Maria pressed a few the door slid open, we walked into my room, I suddenly had a question, so I said "ms. Maria? And maria said in a snappy voice "what child?", "what happened to my mother...?" I had asked. And she replied in the coldest voice ever. " you never had a mother, you were made by technology.." my eyes watered but before I could say another thing the lights in my room went out and the door shut close... maria had left._

_2012_

I came out of my memory when I heard the door to my room slide open. I turn to see one of the scientists that work for Maria, in the door way of my room. She was just staring at me for a few seconds And then she spoke " hemealia come along, we are to be in the laboratory. Ms, Maria is waiting for us". But I tried improvising by saying " cant the tests wait till later? Im very tired..i cant think straight, an di feel very weak.i dont think I cant withstand much more before I grow sick." the nurse only sighed and came over to me and grabbed my arm. I struggled, but then she told me that if I didnt stay still and follow her that she would have Maria give me a sedative. As we walked together will we ended up in the room that I have been coming to for the past 14 years. The nurse instructs me to lay down on the old hospital bed. As I lay, I look up at the pristine white walls around me. After a few minuetes I hear the wheels of a chart rolling crossing the floor towards me. I look up and see Maria standing above me with a chart of strealized needles. " hello hemealia, how are you today?" she said. " I was fine till I saw you" I spat out like fire. " well you dont have to get snippy" Maria replied grabbing one of the three needles laying on the cart. She positioned it by the bright blue vein on my inner arm. I flinched when I felt the furious clear liqued enter my sore body. Then I felt the last two. As soon as they entered my body I knew pain was soon to follow. I started to feel the burning and cramping sensation that always occoured when I had these shots. As the pain got worse I couldnt hold my tearsany longer. I let out a heart wrenching sob and the tears flowed down my rosy red cheeks. " send her back to her room, I dont feel like hearing her cry like a little baby today." I heard maria said to the scientists. The nurse beside me pushed the bed down the hall ways back to my room, and they were not gentle when they set me down on my bed, as soon as they left I drifted into a fitful sleep.

_**So everyone at the sanctuary will be in the next chapter. This was just an introduction chapter of a main character in the story, ill post when I can, I cant tell you exactly when ill have updates, thanks for reading! TBC.**_


End file.
